1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to video cameras, and more particularly to 3-D cameras.
2. Background
A number of approaches have been developed for 3-D image capture. These technologies typically seek to achieve stereoscopic images or a 2-D image plus a depth-map. Approaches may include a single camera or more than one camera. The use of two cameras or the use of two sets of lens systems to achieve 3-D parallax may impact the cost, complexity and bulkiness of such imaging systems. In addition, where two or more camera or optical beam systems are used, spatial tracking and alignment must be taken into account.